Rise of Heroes
by Drgonstar
Summary: Follow the adventures of the young Saiyan Everen as he tries to find his parents. Of course, action and adventure await!
1. Chapter 1

Rise of Heroes Prologue

Earth, or at least I think that is what it is called. From a distance it looks like my planet Meltan, covered with ocean but still has large tracts of land, which one could settle on. I never would have guessed that the Saiyans were settling on this planet. Didn't they enjoy war and conquest? I didn't matter now, besides I would have the time to answer that question soon enough. As I approached the life-giving ball my body began to feel like it was burning up.

Great, an atmosphere, I thought and began to slow my flying speed that was another thing it had in common with my home planet. As I began to get closer I took note of many ruined buildings on the planet. I gulped the Saiyan race couldn't have been destroyed, could it? As I landed in the ruins of what looked like a city I decided to lie down next to a building, hoping my strength wouldn't topple it over, unfortunately, it did I sighed and began to replay what had happened over the past few days in my head.

"Everen," My college roommate's voice exclaimed as I was violently shaken from my slumber, "Dude! We've got a party we need to go to in thirty minutes are you ready?"

I rose to my feet and grumbled, "No, Sevin I'm not. I told you I didn't want to go."

"Anyone who is anybody is going to be there," Sevin exclaimed, "Come on," he gave me his famous puppy dog look, which made me cave in to his stupid demand.

"Fine, let me get dressed," I said and walked into the bathroom. When I shut the door I took a look at myself. My black skin and brown eyes seemed to be doing well. And my short, black hair was in a decent state. Thus, I began to put some clothes on.

"You know, Ziera is going to be there," My roommate said from the other side of the door.

"I'm not going anywhere near her as long as that boyfriend of hers is still with her," I replied.

"He's not that tough," Sevin said.

"The guy is the wrestling team captain and I'm just an average run-of-the-mill student. There is no possible way I would survive if he thought I was talking to his girlfriend."

"He'd be cool with it."

"The last guy who talked to her ended up with a bloody and broken nose."

"But Hyiman deserved it! You don't."

"Whatever," I said emerging from the bathroom fully dressed.

Sevin smiled, "So are we taking my car?"

I looked at the time, "I suppose I could walk," I said.

"Okay man," Sevin said, "See ya there."

As Sevin walked out I went outside and started at the city below from my balcony. It was a pretty sight, don't get me wrong, but it just needed something more. I tried to get a good look at the city below but I leaned too far and the slightest gust of wind sent me plummeting to my doom.

I began to pray to whatever deity was up there hoping for something to happen. I opened my eyes and noticed I was floating two feet above the ground. My heart almost skipped a beat, I was floating, holy crap I was floating! Now it was time to experiment, my body shot up into the air and I caught a view of the city and smiled. This was the kind of city view I wanted to see! I was just like Superguy! My phone rang, upon answering it my roommate told me the location of the party. I found it funny how he forgot to tell me where it was before he headed out the door. Upon hanging up, I sped towards the bar. My landing wasn't as graceful as my flight seeing as I ran smack into the concrete. I managed to hop on my feet right when my roommate's car arrived.

"Dude! How did you get here so fast," My roommate asked me.

"I took a few really good short cuts," I lied.

My friend gave me a look of disbelief just before we walked into the establishment. I ordered a soda before sitting down at a table in the corner while my friend went off to hang with the kinds of nitwits who attend these stupid occasions. My brain went into an observation mode, like some scientist looking at a new animal. I made mental notes in my head reminding myself how much I hated the people here.

"Hey Everen," A woman, about my age with white skin and long black hair, said and sat down across from me.

I sighed, "Hi Ziera."

"Oh come on," The girl giggled playfully, "Can't you have a little fun?"

"Not at places like this," I grumbled, "My senses can hardly keep themselves in check."

"Why don't we go do some Karaoke," Ziera suggested.

I looked around, I knew what she was doing and I didn't like it one bit. But I didn't see her boyfriend and I had nothing else to do. So I agreed. The two of use walked to the Karaoke machine and began to sing a duet. I did okay, given that I had dropped out of the choir a long time ago. Ziera's voice was just perfect, a little too perfect. When we finished the entire bar clapped for us before a burly man, who looked like he could lift about two hundred pounds, shifted his way to the crowd.

"Ziera, what are you doing with this wimp," He asked.

Oh great, I thought.

"I'm just having more fun than I'd have with you," She smiled wickedly.

Great, She's just using me to get revenge on her boyfriend, I thought, She's just like the rest of the scum here.

"Is that so," The man smiled and grabbed me by the shirt collar, "Why don't I show this man what true fun really is."

"Look," I said, "I did not intend to steal your girl neither do I have any interest in her," I replied.

"I trust that statement about as far as I can throw you," The man growled.

"That must be pretty far," I remarked before getting slugged in the face. My blood began to boil. Not only was I at a place I hated and that I was just used by a girl to make her boyfriend angry, but I was going to take the fall when that slut over there is the one who deserved it. I clenched my fist as a hidden power began take over me before I punched the man straight into the wall, "You want a fight? Come get some!" The boy ran towards me. I dodged then kicked him. The boy swung again. I blocked the attacked and punched him again. The boy grabbed me; I kicked him in the nuts. As the boy hit the ground I jumped into the air, did a flip and zoomed toward the boy. My foot began to give off a blue fire that enveloped my body as I landed a blow to the face. Ziera's boyfriend's head hit the ground and was no doubt bleeding. I gave a huff and walked out.

Okay, how the heck did I do that, I said and looked at my hands, "There is no possible way a guy like me could have done that fancy kick, much less beaten the captain of the wrestling team!" I recalled that I could also fly, just like Superboy, who discovered his powers by accident. And if anyone could answer the question of who I really was it had to be my parents, I began to fly to my parent's house when I got there I called out to them.

"Hey champ," My father called back, "What brings you here?"

"Why don't you come in," My mother said.

"I would but could you open the door for me," I asked.

"Of course," My mom said and opened the door. I walked in and relayed the story of what had just happened to my folks who looked at each other and sighed.

"It is time we told you the truth champ," My dad said, "You see we're not your parents."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You see, twenty years ago, we found you in some kind of pod in Mantago Park," My mom said, "We didn't see your parents so we decided to raise you as our own."

"So I'm an alien, huh," I sighed, "Too be honest I'm more shocked than I am angry. I mean, what if my real parents are still alive? Maybe they're on some planet in space?"

"We don't know how you'd be able to find them without a rocket ship," My mom said.

"I'll find a way," I smiled.

"You always do champ," My dad said with a tear in his eye, I went outside and looked up. I took a deep breath and flew up into the atmosphere, it seemed like a crazy idea to fly straight into space but I had that gut feeling that it would work. Upon exiting my planet I was still breathing normally, my gambit had paid off. I began to wander the stars for the next several days until I could find some place to rest. That moment came when I found myself in some kind of asteroid field. It looked like something had been here once, but it had been shattered by what looked like a big explosion. I landed on a good chunk of land and drifted off into slumber. Soon I began to hear voices in my head.

"Meiran, You know what Lord Frieza will do once he finds out we had a son," A male voice exclaimed, "He banned Saiyans from having kids!"

"Calm down, I have a plan," A female voice responded.

"And that is," The male voice asked.

"We will do what Bardock is planning to do should our glorious revolution fail," The female voice said, "We will put our son in a pod and send him to another hospitable planet, away from Frieza's empire! The planet will be like Earth, where Bardock's son is going."

"But our boy isn't like the others, without a proper Saiyan training him, he'll be weak."

"Don't worry," The female voice said, "I have a plan for that too," I heard what sounded like a baby crying, "Hush now little Everin, and remember your mommy and daddy will always love you."

I woke up all of a sudden when I saw what looked like a bright red headband fly past me. I grabbed it and put it on. I smiled and decided to make my next move. I was going to this planet called Earth to find this son of Bardock. With that I took off, somehow I instantly knew where this planet Earth was and how to get to it. Which brings me to where I am now, sitting in this ruined city, waiting to see the Saiyan Empire. Or perhaps meet my parents for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of Heroes

I took a deep breath and looked at this ruined city. It didn't help that this thing was in the middle of a barren wasteland full of nothing but dust. I decided that it would be as good a choice as any to investigate the city in hopes of learning how it came to be in this shape. On my like investigation I found things such as wrecked hover cars, several capsules, buildings that looked similar to the ones found in cities on my home planet Meltan and beautifully paved roads lined with street lamps. The quietness was broken when a small, red blast of energy whizzed past my head. I tried to determine where the blast was coming from but got blind-sided by another blast of the same caliber. I hit the ground as a nineteen-year-old man with white skin and blue eyes ran up to me. His brown hair seemed to be baking in the desert sun.

"Are you okay," He asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, "I've had worse."

The man gave a sigh of relief before looking around, "So, what brings you here?"

"I, uh, well I was just going for a walk and somehow found my way here," I lied.

The man gave me a look of disbelief, "Why would you be walking in a desert?"

"I like the heat," I smiled, "It's good for training."

The man's face instantly perked up, "You mean you're going to the Hariti Martial Arts tournament?"

"Yeah," I said not having a clue what I was talking about, "I totally am!"

"Everyone from this area is going to be there," The man exclaimed, "And the winner might even go to the World Martial Arts tournament and go up against one of the strongest people alive!"

"That sounds like fun," I cheered.

The man nodded, "Yeah I suppose you've been training a lot! The tournament is tomorrow!"

Tomorrow! I thought, I don't even know the first thing about Martial Arts! How am I supposed to learn how to do those by tomorrow! Oh well, I hope my newfound strength might come in handy.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we train together! I've got a few target dummies if you want to practice," The man said, "By the way, what is your name?"

"Everen," I said.

"The name is Carlos," The man remarked pointing to the headband I'd found in space, "Nice headband."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Carlos motioned for me to follow and I did, coming to what looked like a plaza square with a dried up fountain and various pieces of rubble scattered about the place. In front of two toppled buildings is where Carlos placed the target dummies before going into a few punches. I looked at Carlos and then at the dummy in front of me, I managed to lightly punch mine but sent it smashing into the wall.

"That might be a little too hard," Carlos laughed, I did too and picked up my target dummy, instantly crushing it in my hands. Carlos looked at me oddly, "Are you okay?"

"Maybe," I sighed.

Carlos thought for a second, "You know, my master says that you should focus on your inner strength and not the battle at hand."

I blinked, that sounded like good advice, but I didn't know how to do it. They never really explained that part in the kung fu movies. I took a deep breath and began to imagine what my real parents could have looked like. I imagine a woman, about five two with reddish hair and some kind of battle armor on. My dad was one of the most muscular people the world had ever seen. He was able to lift mountains, or stop a tractor-trailer just by breathing on it! Boy was I so far from the truth. I went over to Carlos' target dummy and punched it. This time, the thing didn't even budge.

"Look at that," I laughed, "It worked!"

Carlos chuckled too and the both of us resumed fighting the target dummy. After about a few hours, Carlos stopped, "You know I think we need to get something to eat."

"Yeah, but where," I asked while pointing to the ruined city.

Carlos went over to a bag nearby us and pulled out a sandwich, he split it in half and offered one part to me.

"What is this," I asked.

"It's a katsu sando," He smiled, "Try it."

I took a bit and was assaulted by the most delicious sauce I had ever had in my life, "My gosh! Where is this heavenly flavor coming from?"

"That would probably be the tonkatsu sauce," Carlos said, "I made it myself."

"Teach me," I said.

"Maybe," Carlos said before changing the subject, "So who are you training under?"

"What," I said with a what did you just say look.

"Who is your master, you know, the guy who teaches you your fighting techniques."

"Well, I don't have someone teaching me anything."

"Oh? You seem to have one mean punch."

"I guess it is all natural," I chuckled.

"Right," Carlos said after finishing his sandwich. He stood up and got into a fighting pose, "So, you up for a sparring match?"

I rose up too, "I guess."

Carlos got into a fighting stance just before pitch black clouds began to fill the sky.

"Wow, looks like it is going to rain," Carlos said, I was accustomed to the term, this kind of thing happened on my planet too. Although it wasn't was random. The clouds began to drop strange black specks with a purple outline.

"Does your rain look like this all the time," I asked.

"No," Carlos said and turned around. The black specs began to come together and formed into what looked like black silhouettes of male humans. The humans charge at us, "Okay change of plans," Carlos said, "Let's fight these guy!"

"Right behind you!" I exclaimed as I darted toward one of the strange beings. I punched the thing across the face before elbowing one that had tried to get behind me. Carlos on the other hand, waited for his opponent to make the first move. The silhouette tried to kick Carlos but he grabbed the foot of the silhouette and flipped it on to the ground before elbow dropping it. As he raised up from his attack another thing tried to punch him. Carlos dodged the attack and followed with a punch to the jaw. I felt something grab me and restrain me. A black silhouettes face appeared next to me. Carlos turned around in time to see it try to drag me off. He gulped and held out his palm. His palm quivered. His face began to drip sweat. All his focus was on me. Blam! A ki blast shot out which decapitated my restrainer. Taking note of a thing behind Carlos, I slide under him and drove my fist through its chest.

"Thanks," Carlos said.

"No, thank you," I replied as I kicked another one of the beings in the face.

After more broken faces, shatter ribs, counters, kicks to the groin, and gut shots the pitch-black clouds disappeared as well as the black silhouettes.

"Everen," Carlos said, "We need to get back to my place, and quick. There is no telling when those things would be back."

I nodded, if there was any place that was safe, it was defiantly not here.


End file.
